A Perfect Loser
by JayJungTYLee9597
Summary: Haechan tak pernah kalah. Dan juga tak mau mengalah. Mungkin itu lah kenapa Mark lebih banyak mengalah. Meski disaat Mark tak ingin kalah, tapi Haechan selalu membuatnya kalah. MarkxDonghyuck, MarkxHaechan, Mark/Donghyuck, Mark/Haechan, Markhyuck, Markchan, NCT


**MarkChan**

 **##**

Haechan tak pernah kalah. Dan juga tak mau mengalah. Mungkin itu lah kenapa Mark lebih banyak mengalah.

Meski disaat Mark tak ingin kalah, tapi Haechan selalu membuatnya kalah.

.

.

Haechan tak mengerti kenapa Mark tak bisa memasak. Alasan lelaki tak harus bisa memasak karena nantinya ia akan jadi kepala keluarga sudah basi menurutnya. Ia lelaki, dan ia sangat cinta masak.

"Kau akan menjadi istriku nanti, Chan. Tugasmu di rumah menjaga anak-anak kita dan mengurusku. Termasuk memasak."

Resmi menikah juga belum si _galmmaegi_ sudah berani menyuruhnya.

"Jaehyun- _hyung_ jago memasak. Padahal ia sudah punya Taeyong- _hyung_ untuk MELAYANINYA."

"Jaehyun- _hyung_ hanya sok romantis. Aku bisa jauh lebih romantis darinya tanpa harus menyentuh dapur."

Romantis katanya. Hampir semua _surprise_ yang Mark berikan padanya gagal total. Semuanya terlalu mudah untuk ditebak olehnya. Mark terlalu bodoh dalam menyiapkan kejutan. Atau mungkin Haechan yang terlalu pintar membaca gelagat sang kekasih.

Oke, mungkin impian Haechan punya kekasih setampan, atletis, baik, _gentleman_ dan yang paling penting jago memasak seperti Jaehyun memang harus pupus. Bahkan seorang Mark Lee tak bisa memasak nasi.

"Jisung saja bisa memasak nasi dengan benar."

Haechan tak percaya saat Mark membawa semangkuk bubur dan menaruhnya di depannya. Mana ada yang makan bubur dengan sepotong paha ayam bumbu pedas?

"Kau bilang takaran airnya sampai ke garis tengah telunjukku. Kau lupa jariku panjang, sayang."

Haechan tak tahu lagi. Bagaimana caranya agar Mark setidaknya tahu cara memasak nasi dengan benar.

"Masakanmu lebih enak dari yang dibuat Taeyong- _hyung._ Kau harus sering-sering memasak sayang."

"Woaaaahh! Kita harus membuat restoran _ddeokguk!_ _Ddeokguk_ buatanmu yang terbaik sayang!"

Itu hanya beberapa kalimat manis dari Mark untuk menghindari masalah dapur. Sejak mereka mulai tinggal bersama, Mark seolah-olah memberikan semua urusan dapur untuknya. Lelaki itu hanya akan ke dapur untuk mengenyangkan perutnya.

"Mark, cuci piringnya."

Mark benci menyentuh sisa-sisa makanan, meski ada sarung tangan karet pink yang akan menjadi penghalang antara tangannya dengan sisa-sisa makanan itu. Tapi Mark punya berjuta alasan untuk menolak mencuci piring.

Bukankah Mark tadi sudah bilang ia menyerahkan semua urusan dapur pada Haechan?

"Cuci piringnya atau kau tidur di ruang tamu malam ini."

Tapi Haechan juga punya berjuta cara untuk membat Mark melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Seperti suami yang takut istri, Mark akan langsung bergerak jika mulai merasakkan ancaman dari Haechan.

Sekali lagi, mereka bahkan tak memiliki cincin di jari manis masing-masing yang menjadi pengikat. Tapi Mark bisa takut seolah Haechan akan memberikan surat cerai padanya.

.

.

Sebencinya Mark dengan dapur, Mark senang berada di dapur jika itu bersama Haechan. Seperti bangun di pagi hari yang tenang dan hanya ada suara minyak dari dapur? Lalu Mark akan memeluk Haechan dari belakang dan menghirup aroma segar setelah mandi sang kekasih.

"Cepat mandi atau kau tak kebagian _pajeon_ untuk pagi ini Mark Lee."

Mark memang membenci dapur dan memasak. Tapi Mark tak benci makanan. Apalagi yang dibuat Haechan.

Meski ia benci apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya ketika makanan itu sudah masuk semua ke dalam perutnya.

"Jangan lupa cuci piringnya ya, sayang. Aku harus menonton siaran ulang drama Goblin pagi ini."

"Aku sudah mencuci piring kemarin malam. Bahkan dua hari yang lalu aku mencucinya pagi dan malam. Lagipula bukannya ini giliranmu yang mencuci piring?"

Mark tahu jika Haechan sudah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada itu artinya Haechan sedang berada dalam situasi _I Win You Lose_. Situasi dimana Mark harus selalu mengalah. Seperti saat bermain _game_ dan skor Haechan tertinggal jauh darinya, Haechan akan berteriak,

 _"_ _Aku tak mau main lagi denganmu!"_ jangan lupakan _joystick_ yang berakhir mengenaskan setelah dilempar olehnya. Dan itu menjadi kode bagi Mark untuk _mengalah_. Membujuk Haechan untuk kembali bermain dan mengendorkan permainannya dengan membiarkan Haechan yang memimpin. Tak apa di layar akan terpampang tulisan **_You Lose_** besar-besar. Asalkan Haechan bisa bersorak girang dengan suaranya yang menggemaskan itu.

Atau ketika ia dan Haechan menentukan tempat makan untuk mereka kencan. Haechan sangat menyukai suasana kedai-kedai kecil di pinggir jalan. Menurutnya, suara pejalan kaki di malam hari, dan ramainya suasana malam membuat ia semakin nyaman untuk menyantap makanannya. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Mark yang lebih menyukai kafe dengan iringan music _jazz_ atau restoran bintang lima yang sangat jauh dari suasana bisingnya jalanan.

Mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk berdebat. Haechan yang keras kepala dengan pendiriannya, dan Mark yang ingin makan malam romantis berdua dengan Haechan tanpa gangguan dari siapa pun.

 _"_ _Makan di pinggir jalan lebih romantis, Mark! Lebih merakyat! Lagipula aku lebih senang jajanan di pinggir jalan dibanding makanan di restoran mewah dengan porsi sedikit tapi harga selangit."_

Dan akan berakhir dengan Haechan yang menyinggung pengeluaran yang akan Mark keluarkan jika mereka makan di restoran. Sebenarnya tak masalah bagi Mark. Meski ia masih berstatus mahasiswa, tapi terlahir sebagai pewaris tunggal sebuah perusahaan otomotif terkenal membuat Mark tak perlu memusingkan tentang semua pengeluarannya.

 _"_ _Kalau kau mau menikah denganku, kau harus mulai mengatur pengeluaranmu. Iya, atau kita tidak akan pernah menikah."_

Ya, Mark lagi-lagi harus mengalah. Meski ia harus berakhir meninju seorang pemuda mabuk yang berani-beraninya menggoda kekasihnya. Tapi anehnya, kekasihnya itu tak pernah kapok pergi ke kedai di pinggir jalan.

 _"_ _Kan ada kau yang bisa meninju para pemabuk itu."_

Atau saat Haechan menolak untuk makan ketika bocah itu sakit.

 _"_ _Sayang, ini bukan aku yang memasak kok. Kau tak akan mati jika memakan ini."_

Ia bahkan harus menculik Taeyong dari Jaehyun agar calon kakak iparnya itu mau memasakkan sesuatu untuk Haechan yang belum mengisi perutnya sama sekali.

 _"_ _Kubilang itu tidak enak, Maaarrkkkk! Berhenti menjejalkan itu ke depan wajahku atau aku akan melempar semangkok bubur panas itu ke wajahmu!"_

Kalau Taeyong mendengar ucapan Haechan mungkin Lee Haechan sudah dipecat jadi adik oleh Lee Taeyong.

Mark memang harus selalu mengalah. Menuruti kemauan Haechan yang lebih ingin dipeluk dibanding memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam perutnya yang kosong sejak entah kapan pastinya. Meski berakhir dengan Haechan yang masuk rumah sakit karena selain kekurangan asupan makanan, ternyata tubuhnya juga kekurangan cairan.

Terlalu banyak mengalah. Mark tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan dengan kekasih-kekasih sebelumnya, ia selalu bisa mengontrol mereka. Tapi ketika ia memulai hubungan dengan Haechan, Jeno selalu mengatainya "Loser".

"Katanya seme. Seme apaan tuh takut sama uke?"

Coba Jeno dapetnya _uke_ yang ganas kaya Haechan, bukannya Huang Renjun yang kalem.

"Jangan-jangan kalo Haechan nanti minta putus gara-gara nemu yang lain kau mengalah gitu aja lagi."

Tapi sindiran cukup halus yang dilontarkan Jaehyun membuat Mark mulai memutuskan untuk melakukan pemberontakan. Ia tak bisa selamanya mengalah pada Haechan, apalagi kalau sampai pemuda itu beneran minta putus. Ia tak mau menjadi lelaki yang mengalah jika itu artinya harus melepaskan Haechan dari hidupnya.

Oke, anggap Mark berlebihan. Memangnya Haechan bisa hidup tanpa Mark? Kalau ia minta putus, nanti tidak ada yang akan bisa ia suruh-suruh dong.

Maka ketika Mark melihat Haechan acuh dengan ucapannya yang menolak untuk mencuci piring, pemuda itu mengikuti Haechan sampai ke ruang tamu bahkan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Cuci piring dulu, Mark."

Mark tak bergeming, membuat Haaechan memutar bola matanya dan mulai mencari remote tv.

"Ish, remotenya mana sih?!"

"Kau mencari ini, sayang?"

Benda persegi panjang itu sudah ada di tangan Mark sejak Haechan menaruh bokongnya di sofa dan mencari posisi yang enak untuk menonton _ahjussi-ahjussi_ tampan.

"Sinikan remotenya! Aku sudah ketinggalan beberapa menit dari siaran ulangnya."

Saat Haechan bersiap untuk merebutnya, Mark semakin menjauhkan remote tvnya dari jangkauan Haechan.

"Mark Lee!"

Haechan mendengus sebal. Mark menanggapinya dengan wajah datar.

"Cuci piring dulu, sayang. Baru kuberikan remotenya."

"Nggak mau! Sinikan remotenya!"

Haechan bahkan harus mengejar Mark yang mulai berlarian keliling rumah sambal membawa remote tvnya.

"Aku janji akan memberikannya ketika kau sudah mengurus piring-piring kotor itu!"

"Tidak mau! Aku kan sudah memasak, masa harus aku juga yang cuci piring sih!"

"Yasudah, tidak akan kuberikan padamu."

"Mark Lee!"

Mark tidak akan berhenti berlari. Biarkan saja Haechan kelelahan kemudian menyerah. Mulai hari ini ia tak mau kalah dari Haechan. Meski anak itu merengek padanya.

"Kau itu menyebalkan tahu gak?!"

"Aku itu tampan, sayang."

Mark hanya tersenyum simple saat ia melihat kekasihnya itu mulai kesusahan mengatur nafasnya.

Sebenarnya tidak sulit. Haechan hanya harus mencuci piring yang paling tidak hanya memakan waktu sepuluh menit termasuk peralatan memasak yang ia pakai tadi. Daripada harus meladeni Mark kejar-kejaran seperti ini dan membuang terlalu banyak waktu dan melewati siaran ulang drama kesayangannya.

Tapi Lee Haechan tetap lah Lee Haechan. Ia tidak akan pernah kalah. Itu prinsip hidupnya.

"Ayo buat penawaran, Mark Lee!"

Alis yang mendapat julukan _galmaegi_ itu terangkat keatas. "Kan aku sudah memberikannya padamu. Cuci piring, lalu aku akan mengembalikan remotenya."

Haechan sebenarnya ingin sekali memutar bola matanya. Tapi ia harus menahannya atau ia akan kalah dari Mark Lee.

"Aku akan menciummu kalau kau mau mencuci piringnya."

Ada keheningan yang tercipta sesaat. Hanya sesaat, sebelum tawa Mark pecah.

"Hahahaha! Sayang, aku tak perlu penawaranmu. Aku bisa menciummu kapan saja."

"Tapi ini aku yang menciummu, Mark Lee. Di bibir."

Lee Haechan menciumnya? Di bibir? Lebih dulu?

Tolong sebutkan penawaran apa yang lebih menarik daripada ini.

"Kau kira aku akan terpengaruh?"

"Ciuman panjang sepuluh detik."

Dalam sejarah mereka berpacaran, selain Mark yang lebih sering mencuri ciuman dari Haechan, ciuman mereka tak pernah berlangsung begitu lama. Satu prinsip Haechan yang tak bisa Mark langgar. Mereka mungkin boleh melakukan _skinship_ seintim apapun itu. Tapi tidak dengan berciuman terlalu lama. Haechan ingin mereka tak kelepasan sampai melakukan _sex_ di luar pernikahan.

Satu-satunya hal yang sangat menyiksa Mark bahkan lebih daripada ketika Haechan menyuruhnya mencuci segudang piring atau memaksanya memasak.

"Hanya sepuluh detik?"

"Aku akan memberikan ciuman sepuluh detik untuk setiap perabotan yang kau cuci. Satu ciuman seharga satu perabotan."

" _Deal._ "

Masa bodo dengan Jeno dan Jaehyun. Ia tetap berakhir dengan mengalah. Tapi bukankah untuk saat ini ia mengalah untuk menang?

"Boleh aku minta DP agar aku lebih bersemangat menyelesaikannya?"

Mark berjalan menghampiri Haechan yang masih berdiri di dekat tangga setelah kejar-kejaran dengannya.

"Kalau kuberikan DP apakah itu artinya kau akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan cepat? Dan menemaniku menonton seharian?"

Mark menggeleng, tangannya bergerak dengan lihai ke belakang leher Haechan sementara tangannya yang lain sudah meremas pinggang Haechan.

"Lebih tepatnya untuk cepat-cepat mendapatkan sisa bayaranku."

Katakan ia _loser_ sesering mungkin. Nyatanya ia memang pecundang sejati. Pecundang yang lemah oleh seorang bernama Lee Haechan. Apalagi dengan bibir manisnya yang selalu menjadi candunya itu.

Haechan bilang 10 detik tadi? Mark rasa ia sudah merasakan bibir ini lebih dari 10 detik sekarang. Dan ia tak mau melepaskannya. Sepertinya Haechan juga begitu.

Masa bodo dengan piring-piring kotor itu. Juga dengan _ahjussi-ahjussi_ di drama itu. Kapan lagi Mark bisa merasa ia menang meskipun ia yang mengalah disini?

 **END**


End file.
